Ouran Highschool Host Club
by ButterflyMist
Summary: Did you ever wonder what the movie in Episode 3 would've been like? Well this is what I think. And yes, I do know that the title isn't at all creative but I can't think of a better one at the moment.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First Anime fanfic. I'm sorry if I get a few things wrong. If you spot something that I've got wrong, leave a review about it and I'll make sure to take them all into account when this is done and I decide to redo it. (P.S. if someone could tell me what the name of the movie Renge was making, please tell me.**

**Summary: Did you ever wonder what the movie in Episode 3 would've been like? Well this is what I think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (unless they're OC's) and if I did, there would be a second season.**

* * *

Prologue

Ouran Private Academy: a prestigious academy for the wealthy. Many of the students attending Ouran are the offspring's of the wealthiest people in the world. But there are only a handful of them who make their classmates faint at the sight of them.

* * *

2nd year, Tamaki Suoh: Handsome golden locks and beautiful violet eyes make every female (and a few male) in the school's knees go weak. He is the only child of the Chairman of Ouran Private Academy.

* * *

2nd year, Kyouya Ootori: His raven hair and grey eyes go hand in hand with his heartless demeanour. He is the third son of Yoshio Ootori.

* * *

1st years, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: Ginger tresses and marigold eyes, these twins make everyone around them jealous of their closeness and of their skill in basketball. They are the only children of Yuzuha Hitachiin.

* * *

3rd year, Mitskuni Haninozuka: Blonde curls and brown eyes should make him seem more . . . Lolita-ish. But he is in fact, a badass martial-artist. He is the oldest son of Yorihisa Haninozuka.

* * *

3rd year, Takashi Morinozuka: Dark brunette and brown eyes that match his cousin's; Takashi (or Mori as he's regularly called) keeps his cousin far from death by making sure his "activities" stay mostly legal.

* * *

Most will tell you that this is the end of the men at Ouran that turn heads, because most have not realised that there is a new angel among us.

* * *

1st year, Haruhi Fujioka: Short brunette hair, chocolate eyes and a naïve attitude; Haruhi is easily recognised at Ouran . . . as a commoner.

* * *

But you shouldn't decide what a book is just by its cover. If you want to know the whole story . . . you must flip through the pages.

* * *

**Remember I may have a few things wrong. Some of the things may be on purpose (and I'll try to tell you when that is) and others I've done by accident.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to look over Episode 3 again and see if it'll help me out.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Tamaki's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up, as-per-usual. I got up and got ready for my first day as a 2nd year. Only another two years (if I include this one) and I'll be free of the stereotype. Every sees me as the knight in shining armour, who has tonnes of friends and is never alone. That's not true, of course. I'm a loser in tin foil, I barely have any friends and I'm forever lonely. No-one sees me for who I really am; no-one. I sigh just as I finish adjusting my tie. I heard from my father that there's a new student; a commoner. And that I'm supposed to show . . . what was their name . . . Haruhi Fujioka, I think it was, around school. I sigh again before grabbing my comb. A commoner. I've always had a strange obsession with commoners. Perhaps, Haruhi is like me; has no friends and applied Ouran to get away from bullies or something. Or maybe he or she has tonnes of friends and just came to Ouran because it'll look good on his/her résumé.

I have to stop myself there. Before I break something. I go downstairs and continue my routine before going to school without Father, who must've left extra early.

* * *

**Kyouya's POV**

"Master Kyouya. It's time for school." A maid awakens me. I get up and dismiss her before getting ready for school. In all honesty, I didn't really feel like going to school, I'm only going because my best friend will probably commit suicide if he has to go through a whole day of getting glomped by crazy girls alone. I head downstairs, get breakfast and then get in my limo.

"Ready so soon, Master Kyouya?" Tachibana says.

"Just drive, I'm not in the mood." I grumbled back.

* * *

**Hikaru and Kaoru's POV**

We get up when one of the maids knocks rather loudly on our door. The two of us get our Ouran uniforms and dress each other before doing each other's hair. After we're done we go downstairs and have a delicious breakfast with our parents.

"Excited for your first year of high school, boys?" Dad asks us, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Hai." We say together.

"What clubs are you going to try out for?" Mom asks us.

"Basketball." We say together. After breakfast we went to our limo and drove to school.

* * *

**Mitskuni's POV**

I got up bright and early, got dressed, trained, ate breakfast with Chika and went down to the garage as I normally would. I can't believe I have to spend another year in that shit-hole. And all Takashi is letting me do is pranks. PRANKS! And small ones at that. But I hear that there's going to be a commoner this year. How fun. I get in the limo and order my driver to go to Takashi's house to pick him up. When we get there, Takashi is waiting for us and doesn't waste time getting in the limo with me. He knows what happens when I get impatient. Such a good slave.

* * *

**Takashi's POV**

I get up extra early, I avoid my little brother and I go straight to my daily routine. When I'm finished I wait outside the mansion gates for Mitskuni. I recently heard that there's going to be a certain student at the school among the first years, a commoner by the name of Haruhi Fujioka. I hope Mitskuni doesn't know about him/her. I haven't heard what gender Fujioka is, if he/she is a girl then they're safe, if they're a boy . . . then they're not safe. I look up as Mitskuni's limo pulls up in front of me. I get in without a moment's hesitation; I know what happens when Mitskuni's mad.

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

I enter the gates of Ouran Private Academy and go straight to my father's office; the school's empty at the moment because it's so early. If Fujioka's already here then I'll meet him or her here. I get to Father's office and guess what? No commoner. I sit in one of the two chairs in front of Father's desk as he ignores me and does paperwork. After a few minutes there's a knock on the door.

"Um, excuse me?" I turn around at that voice and nearly gasp at the sight before me. Standing in the doorway was a beauty like no other. I'm guessing that this is Haruhi Fujioka. He has short brunette hair and chocolaty brown eyes. He was kinda short and wore a white button up shirt that was a size too big, a brown sweater and bronze, slightly baggy pants.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Miss? Holy. Shit. Now that I look closer Haruhi is a she. Her eyes are doe like and . . . really pretty. And she does have that feminine air about her. My father gets up, goes halfway towards Fujioka and offers his hand.

"You too." She said, going over and shaking his hand. I stand up as Father motions to me.

"Haruhi, this is my son Tamaki. I asked him to show you around Ouran." Father smiles at Fujioka. Damn, is she pretty, "Now, do you remember the deal that we made?" Wait, what deal?

"Yes, I do. Since in my last school I was constantly followed around and couldn't fully focus on my work, the student body and most of the teachers here have to think that I'm a boy. Correct?" Ohh, so that's what the deal was. It's a shame to have to hide such beauty by posing as a male, "Is my uniform almost ready?"

"Spot on, Miss Fujioka and yes, it almost is; they just need to embroil the crest on the blazer. Now, Tamaki, please show Haruhi around the school and maybe introduce her to a few people as a male student." My father practically ordered me. I nod my head and turn to Haruhi.

"Let's go." I say to her before walking out, Haruhi follows. When we get into one of the many empty hallways I turn to her and hold out my hand, "I'm Tamaki." She grabs hold of my hand and I nearly jump at how warm her skin is.

"I'm Haruhi." She smiles at me before letting go of my hand, leaving me disappointed. I started showing her around the school, cracking a few jokes along the way. She laughs at every one. She has a cute laugh. After a couple hours, students start pouring into the school. I introduce Haruhi to a few, they all think she's a guy. A few people glare at her. I'm positive it's because I'm the school idol. A picture of perfection, and she's a commoner. The bell rings.

"I'll see you later, Haruhi." I say to her. She smiles at me.

"See you later, Tamaki-senpai." Then she leaves.

_Great, she sees me as someone who came before her. But she's just so cute._ I go to class and sit in my regular seat, Kyouya right beside me.

"You're drawing more attention today, Tamaki. What'd you do?" he says.

"I just showed Fujioka around school." I said before class started and sensei entered the room.

* * *

**Okay, chapter 1 done (although it's technically chapter 2). Remember, if you spot something wrong (like a grammar mistake or a spelling mistake or I've listed incorrect information about a character) just tell me what it is in a review; I'll look over each one when I'm finished, delete the story, fix it up and re-post it.**


End file.
